


as a lamb that can’t stand the weight of its own wool

by orphan_account



Series: Latreía mou - Zagreus/Hypnos oneshot collection [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Shovel Talk, Thanatos being an idiot, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanatos chances upon a scene he would have preferred he hadn’t.
Relationships: Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Latreía mou - Zagreus/Hypnos oneshot collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630744
Comments: 28
Kudos: 323





	as a lamb that can’t stand the weight of its own wool

Humans are deceptively fragile things; as much power they may provide to a God with the influence of their collective worship and sacrifices, with souls that energize existence itself, it does not quell the fact that any mere obstacle may snuff entirely their life. And despite the war they wage with each other certainly titillates Ares, it does not change the fact their numbers dwindle at an alarming degree. A long war may be survived, a victor will always arise to endure, but the continued winter birthed by Demeter is one that is ravenous and seemingly hopeless to bear through. Practically a full blizzard from conception, and there will be no victor if it maintains as it is. 

While humans can be stubborn in survival, with a tenacity that could impress any God, it does not change the fact they are mere mortals still.

The amount of souls Thanatos has had to usher who have been victims of hypothermia, or starvation—failed and whittled crops a miserable existence, and Thanatos has never been so truly thankful that food will never be a hurdle for him—souls of the elderly, children, adults, healthy and ailing alike and there is no discrimination when frostbite occurs. The mounting death toll is one that keeps Thanatos even more ceaselessly inundated with work. And while not yet at the precipice that Thanatos thinks they have a reasonable cause to _panic_ —the rate at which humans fall as they do currently appears it will not be given respite in the near future. One might be tempted to call Thanatos’, entirely _justified,_ worry an overreaction. An irrational anxiety, but literal _extinction_ may be at their doorstep yet, and Gods are nothing without their worshipers.

He can only bring in such a fear to Master Hades’ attention if he has definite and unquestionable validation for such a large claim. Human death toll may be high, but it is to be expected from a war in winter. Perhaps greater than previous examples, but it is still war, in _winter._ A particularly harsh winter. One that does not seem to be calming.

Zagreus has been in contact with Demeter, receiving her boons as he does other Olympian Gods. And it is she who is responsible for what seems to be, and very well _could_ be, a calamitous season. Thanatos does not know what exactly he plans to ask the Prince, but if Demeter has made any comments at all about this icy fist she holds the mortals within, then Zagreus may know it. If there is any light to be shed, a reasoning, a timeline, then Zagreus is the easiest one to ask about it, currently. 

It is always an astute thing to be alert to potential looming disasters, is what Thanatos thinks, when he opens the door to Zagreus’ room. He thinks of the current death toll, that rises still, of the probable numbers if the mortality rate continues further, of how long it could take for complete annihilation, his mind away from him as he enters, so he does not yet see the scene before him until he lifts his head.

“Hello, Zagreus—” Thanatos starts, rubbing at his face before his eyes look at Zagreus’ form and any line of thinking is completely halted as if he walked straight into a wall. He halts, in speech, in mind and in step, as he freezes at what he sees.

Zagreus has a look of mortification. Aghast, and Thanatos thinks he can see colour physically drain from his face. Zagreus is seated upon his bed. He is leaned against the headboard in what would have previously been a languid position, morphed now into tension seeping from his shoulders and locked limbs. There’s a person in his lap. Straddled and awfully close. A person who has white, curly hair that remains perpetually as an untamed mess, who owns an exceedingly cushy cape with winged pauldrons.

 _Hypnos_ is in his lap. _Straddled,_ and _awfully_ close. 

Thanatos isn’t aware of how his eye twitches as he surveys the scene. He is likewise not aware of how starkly silent everything has become, as air becomes frozen like it is within the mortal realm. Biting and cold and heavy, seeking to smother and Thanatos can only stare: Zagreus appears as a mouse caught in the jaws of a cat. Hypnos blinks as an owl, apparently too dazed not to, before he eventually gives one of his infuriating smiles that are permanently stuck on his face, only now pinched into some sort of contortion of bewilderment. Hypnos has a hand on Zagreus’ shoulder. He has the other, and it brings physical nausea to actually become aware of it, upon Zagreus’ bared pectoral. _Zagreus_ has a hand that appears mid-way through slipping under Hypnos’ _skirt—_

The scene changes, then, through a flurried haste does Zagreus place his hands on Hypnos’ waist and he literally _flings_ the smaller God off of him. Hypnos gives off an undignified squawk when Zagreus deposits the smaller off him, shoved so unceremoniously off to lay next to the Prince and Zagreus closes his legs with such an expeditious speed, coupled thusly with him grabbing a pillow from behind him to lay upon his groin, and— _No._ Banished from the mind that is, and Thanatos refuses to think of the implications of Zagreus’ impromptu need for modesty as he feels his nose wrinkle in distaste.

“T-Thanatos.” Zagreus says weakly, face contorted into a smile that also acts as a full facial cringe, and Hypnos has enough gall to literally groan from where he is, a whine as if he was a mortal child having his toy taken from him. The metaphor of which has Thanatos want to draw back and balk, considering who the _‘toy’_ is in this situation. 

“Zagreus.” Thanatos states, flatly. Zagreus’ face is remarkably red. His lips are moistened. As if he had another pair of lips upon him only moments prior. Thanatos’ eye has twitched again. And as the mortals’ crops and livestock have been swept away from the cruel touch of Demeter’s winter, so too is any lucid thought taken from Thanatos. His original reason for entering the room in the first place becomes a mere wisp of the wind.  
  
“Hypnos!” Hypnos chirps, disgustingly chipper, lifting himself to lean on an arm as he looks over Zagreus’ body to Thanatos. Thanatos does not give him the luxury of eye contact, still too busy giving Zagreus a well earned glower. Zagreus winces.

Hypnos, because he’s an annoyance, continues. “You’ve got hands, Thanatos! Those little things at the ends of your arms? You know what you can do with your hands, and a door that is _closed?_ Knock. It’ll do you wonders—”

“We’ll speak later, Zagreus.” Thanatos promises with a curt voice. Zagreus nods in hurried compliance, and before he has to suffer any more of Hypnos’ squeaky voice, Thanatos disperses in a cloud of ink.

He distracts himself with numbers, of re-calculating the tally of the dead and dying, and then re-calculating still, over and over. Probabilities, possibilities, statistics, the winter, the war, Demeter and her reasonings for forsaking the very same people who worship her. There’s more important things than the fact his friend and brother are apparently… 

Ugh, he doesn’t even want to humour the thought. 

* * *

“Out with it, Thanatos, you’re distracted.” 

Megaera accentuates her flat statement with a snap of the fingers, effectively jostling Thanatos from his stupor from where he sits, the two of them in the lounge. He blinks at her, and her unamused expression, before rubbing at his face, willing the action to physically dispel his floundering mind. 

He is distracted. But not by numbers and death and winter, nothing _reasonable._ He thinks of the Prince. He thinks of his stupid brother. And even when they’re not in the same vicinity, Hypnos _still_ proves to be a nightmare, the gnat. 

He winces. “I saw something I would have been happy to have not seen for the rest of existence.” He drawls, massaging his forehead at this growing headache. 

Meg quirks a brow. “That’s quite a statement. And what, exactly, could it be that has Death himself so rattled? It wouldn’t do you any good to be so disturbed while working, you know that.” 

“I know.” Thanatos cedes. He leans back in his chair and Meg rests her chin in a hand. “It concerns Zagreus and Hypnos. Are you sure you still want to know?” 

He says that to elicit further interest, mostly so he may have added motivation to continue speaking of this. He expects Meg to ask what idiocy the duo could have possibly gotten into, _this time,_ but instead, she squints at him, as if giving the statement an exorbitant amount of consideration.

Then, a _gasp,_ of all things. Thanatos startles as a _relieved_ expression graces her.

 _“Finally."_ She groans, throwing her head back and Thanatos feels as though he’s somehow skipped a vital part of their conversation that would give context. 

“' _Finally’_ ?” He asks as she settles leaning in her seat seemingly satisfied, and Thanatos suddenly feels as though he’s been transported into another dimension. “What do you mean _finally?_ ”

“You’re forever scarred emotionally because you walked in on Zagreus mounting Hypnos, is that right?” She says mildly, as if the words do not have the combined force of a hammer right to face, and Thanatos literally recoils in his seat as if a hammer has actually literally been thrown at his face.

He stares at her, abhorrence swimming freely across his face and she merely looks back. Terribly, _terrifyingly,_ nonchalant, as if she hadn’t literally just given Thanatos’ nightmares free fodder. 

_Finally? Finally_ Zagreus mounted Hypnos? _Finally?!_

Never once has a single word rendered Thanatos so deeply fearful. For it implies that there was build up for such an outrageous scene. An outcome that has had enough development beforehand to have Megaera, of all people, become content that it has finally been reached. Finally. _Finally._ He is both so _profoundly_ sickened and curious.

Absolutely _barbaric._ Compounded further because of her other choice of words. Why did she have to use the word ‘mounted.’ He hates this woman, suddenly.

“No!” Thanatos manages, through his conscious battle of deterring that image from invading his mind. Meg actually grunts in disappointment at the fact Thanatos did not, in fact, walk in on such a scene. “No. _No._ There was no—”

He can’t say it. Not without bile suddenly making its presence known. _Mounting_ , and it’s suddenly the worst word in all languages. He shudders as if taken a swig from something particularly distasteful, before giving Meg a look of further upset.

“Ugh. The idiots.” Meg mutters, rolling her eyes and is disturbingly unaffected by this conversation. “I told Zagreus to make a move already. Their pining and longing and _flirting_ is so…” She caresses the air as she tries to find a word and Thanatos is literally electrocuted on the word _flirting._ “It’s getting painful to watch. They need to get together already. It was funny at first, their bumbling around each other, but—”  
  
“ _Stop!_ ” Thanatos orders, caring not for the desperation that seeps from him. “Stop. This joke has gone far enough, you’ve gotten my reaction, _hah-hah_. You’re a wealth of unpleasant imagery, Meg.”

He says such with the futile hope that she is, in fact, making a poor jest. But he knows, despairingly, that she speaks the most unfortunate truth. Zagreus had been hiding something underneath a pillow. Thanatos interrupted something between Zagreus and Hypnos. They were on Zagreus’ _bed._

Meg’s brows crease at him. She considers him, for a moment, before pure, undiluted disbelief crosses her face.

“Oh my Gods,” she says, flatly. “You really didn’t know that Zagreus and Hypnos have a thing for each other.”

Why does she sound so unimpressed. Why does she seem so disappointed in him. He’s gone completely insane.

“You cannot be serious.” He says in gloom, because she is serious, of course. Zagreus and Hypnos have been _flirting._ Hypnos was on Zagreus’ _lap._ On Zagreus’ _bed!_

“You’ve got the thickest skull, Than.” Meg says conversationally. She squints at him. “Then what _did_ you see the two of them doing?” 

“Hypnos was sitting on Zagreus’ lap. They were on his bed.” Thanatos says bleakly. How long have they been flirting? How long has _this_ been a thing?

And Meg _perks_ at that, like she had when she thought Thanatos had been subject to a scene he would need lava to clean his eyes with to forget. 

“So he _did_ make a move, then.” She says, clearly pleased once more. “Finally!” And then, she looks at him as if he insulted her with precise slander. “And you _interrupted_ them.”

She’s _accusing_ him, in a voice that is suspiciously similar to when she announces vengeance. And Thanatos is rightly aggrieved. 

“Forgive me, I wasn’t expecting to come across Hypnos and Zagreus attempting to exchange souls through their mouths.” 

He may have not properly witnessed their mouth-to-mouth battle, but when evidence piles and mounts to a certain outcome, Thanatos doesn’t put his hands to his ears and sing a distracting tune. They were kissing. Hypnos, on Zagreus’ lap. On Zagreus’ _bed._ Ugh.

And Meg rolls her eyes at him, as if he has no right in this whole debacle to be disquieted, as if he literally hadn’t seen his brother and friend... _schmoozing._ Animals.

Megaera leans back in her seat, turning to call another. “Dusa!” She beckons with a wave, bringing the floating gorgon head closer. When the air is then gifted with the rattling of scales and slippings of tongues, Meg continues. “They got together.” 

And _Dusa_ knows what that means. She doesn’t need to mention _who_ got together, Dusa already knows and clearly this is just general knowledge. This topic is just an established line of dialogue and there’s apparently nothing amiss with that, nothing is awry to the point where speaking of Hypnos’ and Zagreus supposed relationship is typical. Ordinary. Popular enough that both women are visible appreciative of the fact they’ve finally _(finally!)_ gotten together. There may be shades listening in on their conversation. There may be shades who are likewise pleased that Hypnos was straddling Zagreus. 

Thanatos really has gone insane.

Dusa practically preens. Her serpent crown rattle in contentment. “Oh, they did? I’m so happy. I’m so glad! You love to see it. Oh, that’s great, that’s great! Did Hypnos give Zagreus that bouquet of poppies?”  
  
“ _Bouquet?_ ” Thanatos mutters, moreso to himself as the ladies become entrenched with their own conversation, focusing on each other and Thanatos is left to the sidelines to attempt and rationalize all the new sudden weight of everything. As if he needs to reevaluate every aspect of his life. He may need to reevaluate everything. A _bouquet,_ of _poppies?_ The very same flora Hypnos tends to in his dwelling in Erebus, the only thing he does with any sort of effort? Oh, this _is_ serious. 

“Probably. Zagreus would _definitely_ swoon at that. I hope he shoved Hypnos against the wall already.” Meg says and Thanatos feels as though his neck has snapped with how fast he whips at her.

“ _Shoved?_ ” He sputters, justly horrified and— _No,_ nope, banished from the mind. He will not think of such a thing. Absolutely not. Baring witness to Hypnos on Zagreus’ lap was enough as is.

And Dusa turns _pink_ at Meg’s statement, and Thanatos has reached his limit. 

“I should go.” He says, suddenly, lifting himself out of his seat and promptly dispersing in his emerald cloud before either of the ladies can even turn to him.

* * *

Zagreus had once asked him if Hypnos would appreciate it if he got him knick-knacks from the mortal realm, some ornament fashioned from clay here, a book here, casual pilfering of items the humans would probably not even notice were missing. A hoard grown of useless curiosities that would serve to further clutter space, as if Zagreus’ room wasn’t enough of a warzone. Thanatos responded as anyone when Zagreus asked. _‘What could you possibly gain from giving Hypnos souvenirs that he’ll absolutely forget the next second. Whatever it is you want from him, ask it outright.’_ And then he promptly disappeared before Zagreus could reply. Zagreus’ propensity for gift-giving isn’t anything new, and Thanatos hardly takes interest in such a character trait in the first place (unless it is he himself that is the target of such free rewards, of course). Zagreus’ interest in what tribute Hypnos could possibly want from the mortal world was a passing inconvenience, and Thanatos is not some receptacle of Hypnos’ fleeting interests.

Zagreus has always been close to Hypnos, that much is clear in the fact he’ll subject himself to Hypnos in the first place. Pity, Thanatos first thought, Zagreus’ willingness to accommodate any weak little thing a reckless, and stupid, trait. Or a weakness of the Prince, depending on the point of view. Thanatos would posit that Zagreus’ readiness to entertain Hypnos _is_ a weakness, considering Hypnos has not once in his life formulated an eloquent thought, but Thanatos can admit when he’s initial (completely reasonable) thought had evidently been incorrect. Zagreus just actually enjoys the company of Hypnos. Enough to actually have Hypnos _(Hypnos)_ sit on his lap.

Woe is Zagreus and his lack of sense. Woe is he and how he had been hopeful when he had asked Thanatos if Hypnos would enjoy frivolous gifts from the Surface. The Surface, barren and infinitely cold, and Thanatos has finally been able to clear his mind of this new confounding pairing to ask what he originally wanted to.

Asphodel is it’s usual burning, decaying self when Thanatos meets with Zagreus. And it continues to be its scorching, spoiled self after the pair have vanquished an onslaught of wretches. Zagreus stumbles during as a newly foaled horse attempting to find its footing, and can make the picture of a novice warrior with how he attempts to steal glances at Thanatos. The Prince is distracted, that much is obvious, and Thanatos can make a hearty guess as to why; it is the first time they’ve interacted since _The Incident._

Zagreus fails their little song and dance because of it, and Thanatos can only mildly muse internally how Hypnos taints the mind if he’s able to make Zagreus so tenderfoot. Zagreus regards him further still with something tentative when they finish, clearly expecting something, and Thanatos deems it now appropriate to ask his original question of Demeter. 

Zagreus, after a moment of apparent bemusement, answers. Turns out, any contact Zagreus has with the Olympians are brief. Mere single sentence long, brief. There won’t be hints or clues here of Demeter’s clear want to continue the death toll as it is. He scowls in annoyance at such an outcome, and vows to keep a closer eye still of the mortality rate. Not yet worrisome to the point he feels the need to give actual action. Not yet. His glare is kept as it is as he thinks of it, which, consequently, is pointed towards Zagreus’ direction. 

Zagreus, clearly mistaking his glower, speaks.

“You disapprove.” 

Zagreus’ words are reserved. He folds his arms in front of himself as if he feels the need for a shield, and looks to Thanatos as if he is caged. Zagreus does not elaborate, but he doesn’t need to, and Thanatos is almost insulted Zagreus would think him so frivolous. He would have brandished his scythe already if he were so uselessly committed to feel the need to denounce his relationship with Hypnos. Actually, he _is_ insulted.

“I disapprove of the fact you’ve given me a terrible image that will haunt me for the next century, yes.” Thanatos scoffs. “And know I mourn for the loss of your standards. Hypnos. _Really?_ ” 

He places his hands on his hips to complete his show of lack in faith of Zagreus’ intelligence.

“You… don’t disapprove?” Zagreus asks, still annoyingly cautious. 

Thanatos rolls his eyes, deliberately exaggerating the action so Zagreus can feel the full brunt of his exasperation. “I’ll admit I have some… Reservations, shall we say. Why _Hypnos?_ ” Thanatos wrinkles his nose at Zagreus. “I knew you to be a masochist from your want to die repeatedly, but surely subjecting yourself to the likes of Hypnos in such a way is… well, it’s madness, Zag. I had no idea he was proficient in the ways of _bewitching._ ” 

Hypnos _does_ engage in alchemy, brewing concoctions that bring about with it altered states of consciousness that Thanatos is smart enough to vehemently deny being the guinea pig of. Zagreus, on the other hand, continues the mounting trend of evidence that he is startlingly weak to Hypnos by readily accepting Hypnos’ blends that dull awareness. Maybe he is actually bewitched, Thanatos mildly thinks. 

“He makes me happy.” Zagreus says, weirdly defensive. “In ways I didn’t even think were possible.” 

“By constantly berating you each time you return from the Pool of Styx.” Thanatos says with heavy skepticism. “You’re making me worry for you, Zag, you really are.” 

“He betters each failure I have with his voice and banter. Softens the blow, if you will. Makes dying repeatedly almost tempting.”  
  
“Well, now I’m definitely worried.” Thanatos remarks. Zagreus _is_ bewitched, the fool. “Almost as if you want me to ‘disapprove.’”

It is Zagreus’ turn to scoff. He speaks with his usual smirk, body loosening from its original tension and finally sense has been brought back, so he need not look like he thinks Thanatos is going to maul him. “Full offense, Than, but even if you decided it was your sudden responsibility to have us split, I wouldn’t let you.”

How disgustingly sentimental. And still disgustingly degrading, that Zagreus would even entertain such a notion that Thanatos would waste his time so. But—well. _Well._ There’s a loosening in his own shoulders as Zagreus’ words, clear in jest but likewise holding a promise, sink in. Asphodel’s ambiance of smelting and hissing, crackles of flame and marring of earth, continue as Thanatos regards his friend in front of him. Zagreus, and his weakness for small, helpless little things who has been ensnared so fully by small, helpless little Hypnos. 

“You’re committed to him. Actually committed to him. Hypnos. To Hypnos.” 

Zagreus and Hypnos are friends, clear to all to see that very fact, but it may require a few years before Thanatos can actually rationalize that the two are together. _Together_ together, and Thanatos thinks he can at least take some semblance of comfort in knowing this thing between them doesn’t appear a one-off. Hopefully. Is that better or worse, actually?

Before Thanatos can explore that thought more, Zagreus speaks.

“Stop—talking like that. As if it’s some absurd impossibility that I love him.” Oh, Gods, that irrational _defensive_ tone is back. 

And then—A slap to the face. Zagreus has pulled out his ultimatum. _Love,_ oof.

Thanatos winces. “That’s a strong word.”

“It’s true.” Zagreus says with an absurd confidence as if it isn’t literally Hypnos he speaks of. “And he returns my feelings. So rest assured we’ll lock our doors in the future.”

Awful. Disgusting. Thanatos should employ a well-executed scythe swing for that impudent reminder.

“Ugh, _don’t._ ” Thanatos cringes, waving his hand in disgust. “I mean, do— _do_ lock your doors, no one should be subject to such a thing. I’m still waiting on my apology from that, you know.”  
  
Zagreus snickers. “I think _I’m_ needed an apology, considering my soul nearly left my body entirely when you made such a sudden entrance. You really killed the mood.”

“ _Ceasing_ this thread of conversation any further before you feel the need to elaborate.” Thanatos groans, and then he sighs. He pinches the bridge to recenter himself. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you. About this thing between you and Hypnos.” Zagreus looks at him with big, hopeful eyes of green and red. He should stop that. “Meg said you had been flirting with him prior.” Thanatos finishes.  
  
“Well, yes.” Zagreus quips with a nod. “It is typically what one does when trying to advertise their feelings. Test the waters, shake up a little chemistry.”  
  
“And you've been doing it for a while, to the point Meg needed to urge you to make a move.” 

Which is already ridiculous in itself. Megaera has _duties,_ she has responsibilities and obligations, and yet, Hypnos proves to be a distraction still. And Zagreus. They’re both accountable to this mass disturbance they’ve given to the House that Thanatos, both miraculously and frightfully, had been free of.

(He blames that fact on the account he’s a good servant of the House. He does his duties. He’s rooted to them, and a war and winter is one that requires his utmost attention. He’s been busy. He doesn’t have a _thick skull,_ Megaera.)

“So she told you that, did she? Should have figured.” Zagreus chuckles in mild amusement. “Yes, she had actually pulled me to a corner, as in, physically pulled me into a corner, and told me—quite threateningly, might I add: _‘Zagreus, if you do not confess your feelings for Hypnos already, I am going to lock you both in a tiny, constricting room, and I won’t let you out until you’ve fuck_ —’”

“You don’t need to finish the rest of that.” Thanatos interrupts in a haste to protect himself. “I was quite content in not knowing that, at all.”

Thanatos is accosted by a full-body shudder to free himself from such a cruel grip Zagreus has given him. The Prince, on the other hand, delights in sadistic enjoyment with a snort. Thanatos wonders, neither for the first nor last time, why he’s friends with this man. This man, who has courted his brother. Who is now in an actual, real, terribly undeniable relationship with Hypnos. Zagreus, who looks hopeful and soft when Hypnos is brought as a topic of conversation, who indulges Hypnos in his annoyances, who allows Hypnos ready access to his room, who allows Hypnos to rest on his shoulder, who really, really, actually and totally, loves Hypnos. 

Hypnos who is—Hypnos. 

Ugh. 

“You love him. Truly.” Thanatos says aloud, voice flat in the acceptance of such a thing. 

Zagreus smiles when he answers. A genuine and delicate one, that causes the corners of his eyes to crinkle as he speaks. “I do.” He says.

Zagreus is sincere. With those eyes that have grown gentle and tender. He really does love Hypnos.

Thanatos hums. “While I cannot fathom what goes on in your head to come to such an ailment, and _you need not try to explain it to me,_ ” Thanatos adds quickly as he sees Zagreus begin to open his mouth. “As your friend I am glad you’ve found someone. Even if it is someone such as Hypnos. And as Hypnos’ brother, I am obligated to tell you that if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to send you to the Pool of Styx myself.”

There’s guarantee in Thanatos’ words. Mellowed by the starkness of his voice but there nonetheless. It isn’t like Hypnos would be able to protect _himself,_ after all, so _someone_ has to. And regrettably, it falls to Thanatos. The actual threat does nothing as Zagreus practically gleams at it. 

“I’m glad you care about him—” Zagreus’ voice comes, but is rightfully ignored. 

Thanatos makes himself scarce. He leaves as he usually does, in a flash of smoke. He’s got work to do, and he’s wasted enough time as is.

* * *

Zagreus, while questionable with his antics and determined to make anyone near him worry for his sanity, is still a good friend. Even if entirely persistent to drive Thanatos to near madness as Hypnos does, he’s still a man Thanatos counts as being accountable and reliable. Almost. _Usually._ He may still have some of that leftover bitterness residing within him from Zagreus’ spontaneous exit, done so without a thought and without a goodbye. Zagreus may have atoned thusly, helped heartily by his penchant of gift giving (and actually using his words for once), but that doesn’t change the fact that Zagreus can be, at times, particularly selfish.

Never outright _malicious,_ Zagreus is too big-hearted for that, but regardless of his (literal) self-sacrificing habits, it doesn’t change the fact he _can_ be self-centered. Such as leaving so suddenly without a single thought of how it would affect others. That sort of thing. That sort of egotistical, self righteous sort of thing.

Thanatos _does_ have reservations about this relationship. Of which he cannot escape from even as he works. Frail and shatterable mortals that have grown emaciated and weak, extremities turned blue from ice and—Hypnos is feeble as he is annoying, appearing as if a mere gust of wind could overpower him entirely. The mortals as they appear now are an uncomfortable mirror.

He waits for Zagreus in his room. He had made certain to _knock_ prior, just in case, Hypnos having not been at his station, but the room is without occupants. He stands as the only resident as he waits for the owner to return from his current run. Zagreus and his ever continuing quest of failure and dying and he’s going to persist still, regardless of the fact he’s now obligated to Hypnos as well. 

_Hypocrite,_ Thanatos thinks with a sudden scowl. _Selfish,_ he thinks further as he meanders in Zagreus’ room and waits for him. He stops when he catches sight of something startlingly red that lays rest just above Zagreus' bed, seated above the shelf that extends out of the wall to give his headboard a crown. It’s a flower arrangement. Comfortably nestled as the centerpiece of the bed’s headdress, a proud crimson that demands attention and even without closer scrutiny Thanatos can discern the poppies are enchanted to last indefinitely. Hypnos’ work, clearly. The petals are a simmering example of health, indicative of the care and effort put into the bundle, and Thanatos considers it with a low hum. At least Zagreus has the sense to keep it in clear view. 

When the Prince makes his return, eventually, Thanatos stands with his arms crossed and facing the door, expectant. Zagreus blinks at him when he takes stock of his guest, and closes the door slowly.

“Thanatos.” He greets with a nod, once the door is secured. “Clearly, you have something to discuss, considering you’ve made yourself home in my room with a very sour expression.”

And it is with that that Thanatos closes the distance between them, stride purposeful as he reaches Zagreus. Thanatos may only have a few meager inches on the Prince, but he intends to loom regardless. 

“I need you to tell me this isn’t some fluke of yours, Zagreus.” Thanatos asserts straightforwardly, voice blunt. “You don’t have a particularly outstanding record with the choices you make. You’re impulsive to a fault and choose to do things on a whim. Hypnos cannot, and will not, be the flavour of the week for you. That is unacceptable.” 

There’s a clear assurance of threat underneath Thanatos’ words, if Zagreus so decides to become a complete ass. Zagreus blinks at him, momentarily stunned as if having suffered running head first into a wall.

“You’re... right. That is unacceptable.” Zagreus starts slowly, working the words out as he further processes Thanatos’ statement. “And I would be thankful for you to send to the river Styx if I were to become such a shameful villain.” 

How positively saccharine, if not tarnished by the fact Zagreus continues to be so utterly narrow-minded as if he has blinders restricting his vision and sense.

Thanatos can feel his scowl worsen. “And yet, you’re more than content with leaving him.” 

It hits its mark, with how Zagreus recoils in disbelief. “I’m not _leaving_ him.” He says, baring teeth. “You know how important reaching the Surface is to me—”  
  
Thanatos cuts him off with a frustrated wave of the hand that cuts the air between them as a palpable force. “You don’t know how long you’ll be gone, you’ve told me that much. Have you told Hypnos that it may be years, decades, _centuries_ even, before you’ll make a return? _If_ you return at all? Have you thought at all that Hypnos does not leave the House?”

Zagreus is ever content in making brash decisions, consequences be damned, outcome dealt with as it comes, and Thanatos won’t entertain _this_ particular irresponsibility.

Zagreus speaks with incredulity, as if Thanatos isn't justified. “We’ve spoken about this, he and I. The same way I’ve spoken to _you_ about it. I have to find my Mother. You know that. _He_ knows that. I made it abundantly clear to him of the fact, I reminded him before we started our relationship, should it be a deal breaker. He understands and accepts it.” 

“And when do _you_ come to a compromise?” _Selfish,_ Thanatos thinks once more with venom. “Will it be when you’ve gone gallivanting on the Surface, heedless to the fact Hypnos can only traverse in shadow?”

“He _dislikes_ light, but he doesn’t wilt as a dying flower when he’s subject to it.” 

As if all previous interactions with the man become moot entirely, Thanatos can only fathom on how Zagreus acts so naive currently, with a voice that is clearly confident in this apparent misplaced, and dangerous, certainty of Hypnos’ character. He acts so flippant and nonchalant, as if truly believing taking Hypnos ( _Hypnos!)_ to the Surface could at all be a safe idea. He loves Hypnos, so _clearly_ he does, and yet Zagreus only knows how to be reckless.

“You will not take Hypnos to the Surface.” Thanatos asserts with no room for argument.

Zagreus, frustratingly, _makes_ room for argument, with a perplexed voice that grows annoyed. “That—isn’t for _you_ to decide. If _he_ so chooses to accompany me then he will. _You_ travel freely to the mortal realm at any given moment.” 

“ _I_ do not have vulnerability to light.”

“Hypnos isn’t so _frail—”_

And, that brings it to the boiling point. Because Zagreus really is so truly stupid, a facet that may be admitted if the circumstance wasn’t so dire.

Thanatos’ frustration is a physical thing, emanating off him as the air grows thick. He steps closer still, pointing at Zagreus, finger a sword with the weight it brings, as he further accentuates what he says. “You say you’re committed to Hypnos yet you act like you know _nothing_ about him. There is a _reason_ Hypnos stays within the confines of the House. There is a _reason_ he rarely ventures to any of the plains of Tartarus. There is a _reason_ he cowers instead of fights. And that is because he _is_ frail, Zagreus. He could be bested by a mortal.” Mortals, so fragile, so easily extinguished, unyielding but still so terribly powerless against a lasting cold. Grown so small and feeble, this echo Thanatos cannot ignore whenever he glances at Hypnos. “He is the most fragile out of all of us. The most helpless. You have a responsibility to him as his _lover_ to safeguard him, as I do being his brother.”

Zagreus stares at him. He does not reign in the disbelief that appears openly across his face. He is startled, stunned, and Thanatos hopes the Prince has been given a rude enough awakening to bring him to his senses. Zagreus’ face contorts, as he clenches his fists.

“I had thought your annoyance with Hypnos was some played up performance of brotherly exasperation, but you _truly_ think so lowly of him, don’t you.”

His voice is laden with heavy— _disappointment,_ of all things. Only Zagreus could be so stubborn. So _bafflingly_ stubborn. Thanatos does not know how much more clear he needs to be to get through to him.

Gods give him strength. “Hypnos is _weak_ , Zagreus, both in body and in mind. Do you have any idea what your absence could do to him? Have you put any thought into this at all or is he some fanciful diversion for you—”

“ _Stop_ speaking about him like that.” Zagreus spits, and Thanatos can at least admire the man’s evident need to defend Hypnos’ honour, no matter how misplaced. “You say as his brother you protect him, yet you hold no faith in him whatsoever.”

“Because I _know_ him!” And it is Thanatos’ turn to speak with disbelief.

“You rarely _speak_ to him!” Zagreus scowls, his own frustration reaching a new height. “You ask me what _my_ absence could do, but what of _yours?_ ” He jabs a finger forwards, stabbing Thanatos in the chest. “Do you have any idea how he misses you? That he idolizes you, that he thinks everything of your opinion of him? I’ve had to comfort him in his times of weakness, misery that had _you_ and _your absence_ the cause—”

The sound of the door opening effectively ceases any words right from Zagreus’ mouth. His jaw closes with a _clink_ of the teeth as he turns to face their new visitor, as does Thanatos, and he is greeted with a crown of white hair, seated above the head of a man who is precariously short.

“Zag…!” Hypnos starts, before quickly deflating visibly as he focuses on the two. “Gre… us.” Thanatos gives a measured exhale through his nose, and Hypnos looks between his brother and Zagreus. Zagreus’ finger is still pointed to Thanatos’ chest. “Huh. Guess I should learn the merits of knocking.” Hypnos says.

“Get back to your post.” Thanatos orders.

Hypnos, despite rarely getting any work done because he’s incapable even so, at the very least understands his place. “Getting back to my post—!” He chirps, as he turns to leave.

“Hypnos can stay as long as he wants. He is a part of this conversation, after all.” Zagreus says with a curt voice, effectively halting Hypnos mid-way through leaving. Despite Hypnos’ smile still being present, his eyes darting between his brother and lover are evidence enough that he’s obviously confused.  
  
“He needs to get back to his post.” Thanatos starts, flatly, looking at Zagreus who looks back at him with a glare.  
  
“He can stay for as long as he wants.” Zagreus responds, equally as flat.

" _He needs to get back to his post."_

_"He can stay."_

“He’s leaving!” Hypnos declares exuberantly before Thanatos can tell him to do so, causing both Thanatos and Zagreus look back towards him. Hypnos speaks still, voice still holding its usual cheer. “You two are clearly in the middle of something, and there’s no need for me to cause such needless distraction. Hope you guys figure it out, you’re both my _favourite_ people and it would hurt me _so_ dearly to see either of you hold any level of scorn for one another. Cheers!”

Hypnos turns on his heel before either can respond, closing the door behind him and Thanatos can only think: _manipulative shit._ He can admire him at that front, at least. The door shuts with a resolute _click,_ and Zagreus wilts as his shoulders slump. He rubs at his face with both hands, groaning as he does, before he looks back up to Thanatos with something that can almost be described as pleading.

“Hypnos doesn’t fight, it’s true. He doesn’t like the light, it’s true. He’s _small,_ it’s true. But how _dare_ you think him so destitute. He loves you, you know. It would crush him to hear you say things like this about him.”

Zagreus’ voice is beseeching, and he’s clearly learned the art of puppy dog eyes from Cerberus, because Thanatos can only wince at him as green and red eyes implore upwards.

He should argue with Zagreus further, Thanatos knows, for Hypnos’ sake. But the previous righteous ire felt only moments prior have simmered into mere embers, taking with it any energy he had left. He’s tired, he realizes, and he wonders peripherally if that’s Hypnos’ doing. Probably was.

“Tell me you’ll protect him. Promise me that.” Thanatos asks with a sigh. “Ease my mind a little.”

“I’d die for him, _permanently_ die for him, you know that.” Zagreus says, voice soft but so heavy with raw guarantee. “Tell me you’ll speak with Hypnos. Promise _me_ that.” 

There’s desperation there, and Thanatos takes it as his cue to leave. He scatters in a flash and through smog, avoiding entirely Zagreus’ returned indignation.

* * *

He does go to speak with Hypnos. When he’s able. He’s _busy,_ after all, speaking with Zagreus in the first place kept him behind. And lacking at any capacity is an annoyance of the highest degree, one that will only be confounded upon if he _doesn’t_ speak with Hypnos. His brother is a master of being a stubborn distraction, and Thanatos knows if he were not to carry out this imposed promise Zagreus as burdened him with, then Zagreus will become affronted. Which in turn will affect Hypnos because, _obviously,_ the two are _together_ and that means being attuned with each other’s emotions and if _Hypnos_ becomes slighted then it’ll effect the slumber of the mortals and then more humans will die and it’ll be a _disastrous_ topple over effect and then suddenly there’ll be extinction. His paperwork would be unprecedented.

Obviously. 

Hypnos, predictably, is asleep when he finds him. Sitting as anyone would at one of the tables at the lounge, arms crossed, one leg slung across the other, the picture of any casual patron except for the fact his head slouches forward and he wears his eye mask. Thanatos approaches, taking a seat across from Hypnos, who still rests as he is because Hypnos has conditioned himself to only wake when he hears Zagreus approaching. Thanatos never took Hypnos to be such a whimsical romantic, but, well, he also didn’t know Hypnos and Zagreus were _that_ close to begin with. 

He leans forwards across the table, lifting his arms, before bringing them down into a thunderous _clap!_ in front of Hypnos’ face.

It has the desired effect: Hypnos startles with a splutter, jolting in his seat with his limbs locking and a bang reverberating from beneath the table as his knees make contact. Hypnos winces at the abuse, scrambling to remove his eye mask to squint at his assailant, and he blinks once he realizes who is seated before him. 

Hypnos breaks into a grin, coming to full awareness as he relaxes his posture, and before he can squeak anything out, Thanatos speaks first.

“I suppose I could commend you on your tastes. Zagreus is hardly the worst choice you could’ve made.” 

Hypnos looks. Stares. Before raising a hand and—slapping himself across the cheek, and the suddenness of the action causes Thanatos to recoil back in his seat.

“Huh, not dreaming, fancy that.” Hypnos muses as he flexes his hand and Thanatos makes an _‘ugh’_ noise. “So, give me the big, juicy details from your argument with Zagreus.” 

Electing to ignore entirely Hypnos’ statement as to not indulge the mite, Thanatos instead asks: “Would you go to the Surface, with Zagreus?”

Hypnos considers him. He furthers the expression of consideration as he hums with apparent deep thought, all too exaggerated to be truly sincere and Thanatos squints his displeasure at his brother.

“I hear it’s not very fashionable this season.” Hypnos states factually, leaning back into his seat languidly. “Cold and miserable and positively ripe with death and decay, considering how busy you are. Which, by the way—”  
  
“I will not have the mortals all die at once for some preposterous notion that it’ll save me time.”

“—yeah, okay, sure, a mass die off would mean I’d get just a _heap_ of new death certificates to look through and no one wants that. I’ll never get it done!” He giggles, and Thanatos rolls his eyes. “But to backtrack to your original question: Make merry upon the Surface, prance upon the snow or grass or earth, carouse in absolute tomfoolery with the man I love in a world I don’t often visit except through the dreams of mortals?” He accentuates each notion with a flurry of hand gestures, eyes brightening as he does so. “Yeah, I’d go with him if he asked.” 

Hypnos says so with such casual confidence. Entirely easygoing despite the Surface is littered with fatal hazards for someone such as himself.

“It’s bright out there.” Thanatos dryly states.

“Shaded, too, with trees and the like, and only headache-inducing bright for a handful of hours. Zagreus’ body would also make a—” Hypnos makes a clicking noise with his tongue, bringing both his hands upwards and forms an ‘o’ with his index fingers and thumb, letting the other fingers to stand on end, and Thanatos has no idea what such a gesture means. “—shield against those pesky sun rays. We should really talk to Apollo about that. Ask him to tone it down a bit.” 

“Dangerous at the Surface.” 

“Dangerous in hell, too.” Hypnos scoffs, despite the fact he literally dwells only in the House and Erebus, places where actual danger are few and far in-between. “Some might argue even moreso.”

Thanatos raps his knuckles against the table, his voice continuing to mount in salt. “Zagreus may be gone for longer still. You know he holds no fondness for Hades.”

Hypnos nods, slowly, looking at Thanatos as if he expects more. When Thanatos doesn’t deliver whatever it is he expects, he speaks. Also slowly, like Thanatos wouldn’t understand otherwise. “Yeah. Yeah he… sure doesn’t. You figure that one out by yourself?”

 _Anklebiter,_ Thanatos thinks as Hypnos keeps with his infuriating smile. “What if he doesn’t come back?” Thanatos asks.

He asks with a weighty air, emphasized more so with how he leans forward slightly, his expression without humour. Despite that, Hypnos still has either the arrogance, or lack of social cues (or both), to sprout into a giggle fit. It starts first contained behind his mouth, chest quivering in his vain attempt to contain it before he just suddenly bursts. He snickers, giggles, a maelstrom of hee-haws and Thanatos merely continues staring, willing to burn a hole in his brother’s face. 

“You’re _funny,_ Thanatos.” Hypnos sighs when he’s able to bring himself back to some semblance of decorum. “Having so little faith in your own _friend_ , I think that’s a very enduring character trait of yours, being just so capricious and arbitrary, it really lightens the atmosphere and brings in some _spice_ when you’re around.”

Hypnos speaks with his usual, vexatious glee, and it does not change the fact at all that Thanatos requires to shut his eyes and breathe deeply through his nose. _Don’t disappear yet, don’t disappear yet,_ he soothes himself with. 

“ _Thanks._ ” Thanatos says through teeth as he regards Hypnos once more. “You’re ball of wit and charm and I enjoy our little chats.”

He says so without inflection, face likewise blank, words spoken from the sudden unbidden memory of Zagreus’ imploring words; _he idolizes you, he thinks everything of your opinion of him,_ and Thanatos finds himself needing to test these supposed waters. Brought on by Hypnos’ previous statement, _capricious and arbitrary,_ ugh, and he doesn’t know rightly why he entertains him further. 

But he does so anyway. And, perhaps, should do so more, as Hypnos is brought into what appears to be further wakefulness, with how he blinks and straightens in bewilderment. Hypnos' words have always been his strong suit, but apparently with a mere dull compliment does it become stripped away from him with how he speaks next as someone without any grasp on Greek. 

“Then—Chat, more?” Hypnos asks, Thanatos ignores the hopefulness in his tone. 

“Don’t quote me on that.” Thanatos scoffs, moving to massage his temples. 

What a headache. The both of them. A duo of unprecedented difficulty but—But. A pair that is so (un)fortunately entrenched in his life, a dual presence he couldn’t be without. What a curse.

“You love Zagreus.” Thanatos states bluntly, leaning his head into his hand as he supports himself with an arm.  
  
Hypnos’ smile grows from its default one. Similar to Zagreus’, when he speaks of Hypnos. “Oh, I just kiss him because I think it’s fun, nothing more.” Hypnos quips casually, deceived on how his expression is blatant in his fondness. 

“You trust Zagreus.” 

“Not as far as I can throw him, which _isn’t_ very far. You see these arms?” Hypnos laughs as he gives a demonstration with the twigs he calls arms, lifting with a pathetic flex, and Thanatos simply refuses to forgive him for such poor sarcasm. 

Zagreus must have some sort of gift, to tolerate Hypnos so. And Thanatos is thankful for that. Appreciative to the point he can feel something in his chest. Something he’ll think about when he’s got a clearer head. 

“He’ll take care of you.” Thanatos says, suddenly indebted to the Prince. _Blights,_ the two of them.  
  
“I know.” Hypnos says, eyes fluttering downwards as he fiddles with his fingers, his smile still present in its flagrant affection. He lifts his head up once more to continue his speech, his smile back to its routine self. “And I’ll take care of him in return. You know, reciprocity is very important in a relationship, and all that.”

And Thanatos can’t help but feel as though there’s a hidden message in that, of sorts, directed at him. Some sort of nudge. He’ll dwell on that later. Right now, there’s work.

“Get back to work, Hypnos. Your break was over hours ago, and you know it.” He says with exasperation, lifting himself, and he promptly dissipates to usher more souls downwards.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is headcanon and we can all blame that on the fact the game is still in early access. Thanatos obviously cares for Hypnos, with how he is thankful that Zagreus gives him attention, but he is also very obviously content at ignoring Hypnos’ existence, lol. Hypnos in myth is described as being gentle and kind, and I’ve translated that in my characterization of him as someone who doesn’t fight/avoids physical conflict as much as he is able and instead uses his wit and words to annoy people away. And being that he is sleep incarnate, I’ve given him the ever endearing character trait of hating light of any kind and perpetually residing in the shadows, content in limiting where he resides. This gives Thanatos the idea that Hypnos is weak, meek, helpless and terrifyingly similar to a mortal. He’s protective of Hypnos as a result (if only in a condescending “I have literally zero faith in you and your abilities” type way), but he’s the type to never, ever actually confess to such, and will do his overly-protective brotherly duties from afar.
> 
> Likewise, it’s a headcanon that Hypnos is proficient in the art of alchemy as in myth he represents ‘altered states,’ so basically Hypnos is your weed man. Also poppies are representative of Hypnos, so here he has an affinity for them. Time will tell if these characterizations are completely off when game development continues (and SGG hopefully adds more voice lines and stuff for Hypnos PLEASE). For now, It’s Free Real Estate.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
